Bareknuckle Bob
"Eat my knuckles!" -Bareknuckle Bob Dunning in Grunge League Championship "Bareknuckle" Bob Dunning is a character in The Muscle Hustle. He is best known for his bulky build (especially from the waist up) and clenched fists. Bob's main style is to hit several opponents at once until his temper runs out, time in which he triggers a devastating blow to any opposition still standing. He has no patience for puny wrestlers and depending on which alignment he chooses, he will either focus on fighting against more adversaries or on testing the "fair sex". 'Biography' A small and sickly child, Bob ate his vegetables, went to bed on time, and brushed his teeth several times a day. Then one day, when threatened by a bully, he discovered the unadulterated joy of hitting people with his fists and hasn't looked back, leaving a trail of broken faces and ruined selfie shots in his wake. Stats Matches Bareknuckle Bob is featured as a secondary boss in level 12-9 of Grunge League Championship. He is also the main boss of the Special Match The Bareknuckle Beatdown. Completing The Bareknuckle Beatdown is the only way to obtain Bob's unique four star gear and hence promote him to five stars. 'Abilities - Face' '3-Star Abilities' * Tag Fury: Gets a boost of courage and lets out an intimidating yell when bumped by an active teammate, damaging all opponents nearby. * Final Fury: Can channel inner rage to release a mighty scream and deal extra damage to all surrounding opponents after coming to rest. Charges in 14 turns. * Combo Bump: Gains attack strength with every strike on an opponent. 4-Star Ability * Bully: Does increased damage to lightweight wrestlers. 5-Star Ability * Crowd Slayer: 'Does additional damage when facing 4 or more opponents and has a chance to stun opponents, increasing with their number. 'Abilities - Heel 3-Star Abilities * Tag Fury: Gets a boost of courage and lets out an intimidating yell when bumped by an active teammate, damaging all opponents nearby. * Final Fury: Can channel inner rage to release a mighty scream and deal extra damage to all surrounding opponents after coming to rest. Charges in 14 turns. * Trash Talk: Taunts bosses, forcing them to target this wrestler, taking reduced damage from the attack 4-Star Ability * Bully: Does increased damage to lightweight wrestlers. 5-Star Ability * Heartbreaker: Does increased damage to members of the opposite sex. 'Gear' 3-Star Gear * Prison Gang Bandana (+1% Speed) * Prison Knuckledusters (+1% Attack) * Prison Shirt (+1% Health) 4-Star Gear * Bob's Clean Bandages (+2% Attack; Face) * Bob's Well Used Bandages (+2% Attack; Heel) * Police Pants (+2% Health) * SWAT Boots (+2% Speed) 5-Star Gear * Capstone Gear (Various) Gallery 'PvP Ring Entrance' 'Trivia' * Bob appears in the cover of the Special Matches section fighting Busta Bump. * Bare-knuckle boxing is the original form of boxing, which originated in England, Bob's country of origin. * Bare Knuckle is another name for the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Streets_of_Rage Streets of Rage] beat 'em up video game franchise. * Despite calling himself Bareknuckle, Bob's Heel form uses bandages and brass knuckles. * Bob (Face) and Samson (Heel) share the same set of abilities. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Law & Disorder Category:Superstars